Breaking Barriers
by Takemikazuchi-no-Kami
Summary: Hikari has been chosen to take part in the "Trainer Exchange Program" in Unova. Only there's one catch .. Shinji has been chosen too. Ikarishipping


" _ **You**_?!"

Hikari stared up at the familiar boy. She despised this boy more than she could put into words. He pushed his way past her and began conversing with the professor.

"I'm here for my Pokémon." He dipped his head politely.

Professor Juniper nodded. "I've been waiting for you arrival, Shinji."

Hikari shook her head in disbelief. "You couldn't have been waiting for _**him**_!" She pointed a finger at him and protested. "He's supposed to be back in Sinnoh!"

Professor Juniper chuckled. "Shinji here is the other trainer I called down from Sinnoh to help me out with my research of Unova .. Just like you."

Hikari began shaking her head wildly. "He _**can't**_ be allowed to come with me. We hate each other!"

Shinji grinned and grabbed the Poké Ball containing Oshawott. "Looks like were travel buddies now, Hikari."

Before she could reply, Shinji grabbed Hikari's hand and gently started tugging her out of the lab. She quickly grabbed Snivy's Poké Ball before she was pulled outside.

Shinji looked around Nuvema Town, then began pulling her in the direction of the first route.

She snatched her hand from his and frowned. "Don't think you can drag me anywhere you want, just because we have to travel together. I hate you, so don't think that'll change now."

Shinji grinned. "Tch. Just as troublesome as always." He turned away, stuffing his hands in his pockets, and began making his way down the route. "I don't want you slowing me down. That's all."

"Wait up!" She called after him, racing to catch up.

As they made their way, quietly, down the route, it took a moment or two before Shinji finally spoke to her again.

"So, Troublesome, how've you been since our last meeting?" He didn't even glance at her when he asked the question, which made her understand that his question had been genuine. He was weird like that.

Hikari narrowed her eyes at the nickname that he'd given her all those years ago. It was so irritating. But, she couldn't help but perk up as she answered his question. "I was working really hard back in Sinnoh, Shinji. After we parted ways I mean. I trained long and hard, just me and Piplup. Then, when I was done training and was ready to challenge you, I got the call from Professor Juniper about the trainer exchange program."

He began to look a bit interested, even though he was still looking forward. "So .. you wanted to catch up to me?" He asked, with a straight face.

She couldn't help but blush. She had never actually talked to Shinji. She had always automatically considered him a jerk. So, seeing him actually interested in what she had to say was definitely different.

While she was still coming to terms with Shinji's attitude, a Lillipup trotted out of the grass and looked up at her. "Aww, it's so cute!" She cooed.

Before she could move. Shinji threw his pokeball. "Tepig, standby!"

Shinji stood rigid in place, astonished, as an Oshawott popped out of the Poké Ball. His mouth dropped open. "B-but .. I thought it was a Tepig!"

She giggled and picked up the Oshawott gently. "You obviously didn't wait for the professor to tell you which was which. Even I knew you had Oshawott."

Shinji clenched his fists and glared at the Oshawott. He pointed a finger at him and began ranting, which was one thing Hikari couldn't stand to listen to.

"I didn't ask for a worthless, derpy Oshawott, I wanted a Tepig!" He growled mercilessly at his new partner.

She shook her head and sighed. "Technically, you didn't _**ask**_ for anything. You just took him." She held Oshawott close as it began to shiver at Shinji's anger.

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists even harder. "Technically, _**you**_ have no right to go telling _**me**_ what I did and didn't do."

He moved towards her and ran his fingers through her hair. She didn't even dare breathe as he did it, her eyes darting in both directions. Somehow, it seemed to calm him down.

"I-I mean, you _**did**_ j-just take him .." Her voice was meek with nervousness at his unusual closeness.

"You keep the Oshawott, then. He seems to like you better anyway. I'll go farther ahead and catch another Pokémon. Maybe I'll get lucky." He grunted and placed his hands back into his pockets. "Your hair is soft." He seemed to growl at her before walking off.

She watched him for a moment as her face glowed brighter. She picked up Oshawott's Poké Ball and puffed out her cheeks in annoyance as she watched Shinji go.

"Don't worry, Oshawott. I'll take good care of you."

She giggled as Oshawott's eyes sparkled and she returned him to his Poké Ball. Hikari shifted her bag and began to make her way along the route once more.


End file.
